Spy's Song
by TF2KITTENS
Summary: FemSpyXSpy. An unexpected meeting on the roof of the base can uncover many things, as it turns out. And it started with a song. **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG CITED HEREIN** Rated for later chapters, plenty of dialogue.
1. Part One

Two Spies on one team was a rare occurrence, and I was fortunate enough to experience this. My fellow RED Spy usually kept to himself, as did I, though it was hard to keep at least Scout off of my case. It's because I was the only woman on the team; that kid was hornier than hell, and I guess that my rejection only made him want me more. Oh well, not my problem. They called me Veronique, because well…it got pretty confusing with everyone calling "SPY!"; I fixed that problem before it got too out of hand.

I was up on the roof again that night, as usual. Slinking around inside the base was getting annoying, and Scout was on a tangent; I swore that if he made a pass one more time that I would gut him. I dug a cigarette out of a pocket; my stash was getting pretty low. I shrugged, lighting it and taking a long draw. I blew the smoke out of my nose, and looked up at the sky until I heard a faint sound. It sounded like…singing. In French.

I thought I was alone on the roof, but to my left I saw the faint outline of my fellow Spy against the moonlight. His back was turned to me; otherwise, he would have noticed me right away. What could I say? I was pretty quiet, out of habit.

His song stopped with a long, low note. I tried to tread as softly as I could, getting nearer to him. After a few moments of silence, he began another song.

"Je sais ton amour

Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps

Sentir son cours jour après jour

J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore

J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien

J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles

Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien

Tout ne tient qu'à nous

Je fais de toi mon essentiel

Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes

Je fais de toi mon essentiel

Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne…"

It was a song that I knew and loved well, from a musical. His voice was like a knife, cutting me with each note. It sounded so real, that it felt he was singing to me. I had to join in.

"Tu sais mon amour

Tu sais les mots sous mes silences

Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent

J'ai à t'offrir des croyances

Pour conjurer l'absence

J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main

J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris

Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin

Qu'un geste qui revient…"

His voice stopped when I sang, but our voices rose together for the last few verses.

"Je fais de toi mon essentiel

Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes

Je fais de toi mon essentiel

Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne...

Je ferai de toi mon essentiel

Mon essentiel

Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Qu'on s'appartienne.."

I took a deep breath, letting out a contented sigh. It was even more beautiful than I ever thought it may be. I went and sat on the crest of the roof beside him.

"I wondered when you would make yourself known," he said shamelessly. I offered him my last cigarette, which he accepted.

"Well, I honestly thought I would be alone." I blew a smoke ring toward the moon; the smoke traced its outline, like an almost ethereal afterglow. I gestured around us. "This is where I go to get away from those idiots."

He made as to leave. "I didn't know that it was taken."

"Non."

I grasped his arm, very uncharacteristically. He halted; he may have even been surprised.

"Resté, s'il te plaît." I let my hand slide off of his sleeve. He sat back down.

"Oui," was his reply. I studied the stars for a while, and then asked him my question:

"How did you know that song?"

He shrugged.

"It is très populaire, tu sais bien."

"Oui, mais…" I trailed off. "It is my favorite song. You knew that. Comment?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You hum it in your room, before you go to bed."

I did nothing, but something inside of me gasped.

"So you have been watching me, non?" It was my turn to shrug. "Not to say that I am surprised."

"I find you…interesting." He reclined slightly.

"How so?" I retorted. He gave a dry chuckle.

"Well, it seems that you and I have much in common." With a long drag, he continued. "We feel the same about our…comrades, and enjoy many of the same things." Exhale. Why did his lips seem so inviting?

"So you have much interest in me, non? And what does this imply?" I rubbed my out cigarette, flipping the butt out into the darkness.

He reclined further, leaning on his elbows. He also finished his cigarette.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. What are we but human?" He turned to look at me. I smiled wryly.

"Et pourquoi do I get the feeling that you were singing à moi?"

He was upright in an instant, face to face with me. In a low voice, he said, "For the same reason that you were singing to me."

I stared into his eyes, returning the intensity with which he held my gaze. We were nose to nose; I could smell his cologne, French of course, and the lingering aroma of the last of my caramel cigarettes circulated in the air around us.

In the blink of an eye, his tie was wrapped around my hand. I pulled him into a deep kiss, and I felt him relax for the smallest moment. I suddenly broke the kiss, releasing him and pausing to study the stars once more. From the edge of my vision, I saw him straighten his tie.

"You are…not being yourself tonight, Veronique." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you desperate?"

I laughed a little too loudly, giving an undignified snort at his suggestion.

"Oh Spy, mon petit, if I was desperate, you know as well as I that Scout would oblige me."

Another wry smile. "I suppose that would be correct." Pause. "Then why so sporadic, ma cherie?"

"Mmm…" I let myself trail off, my thoughts elsewhere. Simpler times. No war, no pain. A time when all I wanted was a house in the French countryside. When I was never as good at taking lives.


	2. Part Two

"Mama! Mama!"

The little girl ran towards a golden wheat field in front of her house, arms askew in a crazed run.

"Maamaaaaa!!!"

She stopped running, stopping beside a slim brunette woman who was surveying the field in a happy silence, her red apron flapping in the warm breeze.

"Veronique! What did I tell you about coming out here alone?"

The woman ruffled the child's hair.

"Lets go back inside. It's almost time for dinner."

Veronique plopped down on the warn wooden chair, little fingers tracing old lines in the rickety kitchen table. Her mother was busy peeling potatoes at the sink, humming a little tune. A bird chirped outside, and the gentle wind tousled the curtains in the kitchen window.

"I am so happy," thought the young girl, sighing with a comfortable smile. "I could fall asleep.."

Her eyes closed slowly, and she lay her head down gently on the table.

The girl was sound asleep when her mother shook her urgently.

"Veronique!" she exclaimed, still trying to whisper, "You must hide!"

The girl sat up with a start, mind racing.

"What is it, mama?" She stood, clutching her mom's apron.

"There are bad men outside the door." The young woman looked swiftly over her shoulder as the banging on the fragile front door grew louder and more frequent.

"Veronique, hide, NOW!" The woman gently shoved the girl toward a closet, managing just to get the door shut as the men burst in. The child peeked out from a slat in the closet door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, laddies?" A black man with an eyepatch said. The girl could smell the alcohol fumes radiating from him even from her hiding place.

He took a step toward the girl's mother.

"A nice young lassie, all alone!" He chuckled evilly, looking back to the three other men with him.

One was obviously a doctor; the medical kit strapped to his back was a dead giveaway. The other two were some kind of expendable infantry; the usual sort, with militairy issue helmets, fatigues, everything a soldier would need. All of them were dressed in blue.

"What do you want with me?" Veronique's mother asked, boldly. Her reply was a sharp smack from the black man.

"I'll do the talkin', lass. Now, ye wouldn't happen to have a bit a food around here, would ye?" His smile froze, hate burning in his one brown eye. The woman stared right back, narrowing her eyes.

"None for you, _BLU_." She spat the last word like poison from her tongue. The dark hand of the BLU leader connected sharply with the woman's face, her neck cracking sharply to the side. She fell to the floor and didn't stir. He laughed heartily.

"All talk! Thats what she was!" The group chuckled heartily, when one of the soldiers piped up.

"Can we have some fun with her, boss? Bet she's still warm." Both soldiers smiled widely at this suggestion.

"Nein." The doctor spoke for the first time. His face remained impassive as he spoke, receiving glares from his teammates.

Before things got out of hand though, their leader responded:

"Aye, the doc's right. Dun know what diseases she's got anyhow." He nodded.

"Search the place! Take what ya can, and make it quick! We ain't got all day!"

With that, the BLUs tore the little country house apart. But even so, they never discovered the little brown haired girl in the closet...


	3. Listen, If You Will

I hadn't thought that far back in a long while. I sighed sadly, my eyes dropping.

"I guess I'm just thinking a lot more, lately." I paused. "It would be nice to enjoy your company more often, mon ami."

He laughed. "'My friend..' Hmm. I suppose I'd never really thought about it that way, cherie." He shook his head. "But I suppose that is closest to what we are, correct?"

We both sat in silence, waiting for the other to say more. I searched for his hand, covering it with mine. My sudden surge of humanity would be almost embarassing, if it weren't so refreshing...

"If I spoke, would you listen?" My eyes pleaded with his.

"My specialty is silence, as you know," He gave a soft smile, tinged with the least bit of sadness. "I am a very good listener."

"Thank you." I paused, scooting to cuddle with him before I spoke. He almost recoiled from my advance. Almost.

"Life is too short, Spy." I exhaled softly. "Too short. Especially here, tu sais. We both know this. And I can't help but feel it is quite tragic in its nature."

"Such sentiment is unwise, cherie." Contradicting his statement, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know, once again, as do we both. You know it best to resist my tenderness, yet you accept, non?" Smiling sadly, I gave him a soft kiss. He did nothing to resist.

I nuzzled against him. "So you understand too, oui? Why not indulge when death may be just around the corner?"

He nudged me a bit. "With all the somber talk, I'm sure you light up a room, eh?"

"I used to." So many memories. "I wish you could have known me then, Spy. "To have known me then would have been so refreshing to you, I'd think."

There are many things that I could have said then, things that I hadn't the courage to say. Things that I wanted to say.

"We could have...been something."

It took me by surprise to hear him say that...but it made me happy. Happy to hear it; happy that it wasn't me that had to say it. I smiled sadly at him.

"Exactly."

I noticed then how cold it had become outside. We sat there in silence for a while, and I wondered where to begin.

"My life was ok, before this. Let me tell you about it, Spy." I gripped his hand. "Then you'll know who I once was."


End file.
